


Lucky and Jem

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: James "Jem" Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut because Jem. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lap Dance to Remember

The club music was vibrating through the walls as Jem sat back on the black leather couch in the dimly lit VIP room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his favorite dancer Lucky. He sat up when he heard the door open and he could feel his cock twitch with excitement when she stepped into the room. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer." Lucky slyly smiled, slipping off her black satin robe revealing her copper leopard print body suit. It was low cut with two large cut outs on either side of her curvy figure and held on with just four thin satin straps. "Haven't seen you around here in awhile, thought you might have found a new girl." She walked over to the stereo, eyeing Jem his trade mark black track pants and grey tank, that showed off his incredibly muscular arms. The arms Lucky couldn't wait to have snaked around her. 

"No one could ever replace you, sweetheart." Jem flashed her sexy grin. His legs widening as she finally walked over to him. Lucky was his favorite and the only dancer that he hadn't fucked yet. She would get him so worked up then leave him with a raging hard on, that he would end up using to fuck one of the other dancers in the club and imaging it was her. Most guys would have said fuck this shit and never asked for her again but she was just too fucking good to say no. "Now get that sexy ass down here." He patted his lap. 

"You're such a charmer Mr. Coughlin." Lucky chuckled as straddling his lap. She rolled over him, hips rocking in rhythm with the music. Her pussy barely brushing against his cock as she circled her hips, already beginning to feel him getting hard for her. She loved the power she had over her clients, she held all the cards and always left them begging for more. 

"Where have you been?" She asked, turning her back to him. Ass grinding against his crotch. 

"Been tied up with a job." His breath was warm against her neck. Hands aching to touch her. "Let me see those gorgeous tits of yours." He licked his lips, eyes straining for just a peak. 

"Always so impatient." Lucky grinned, sweeping her long blonde hair to the side. "Care to do the honors?" 

"With fucking pleasure." Jem leaned in gripping one of the satin straps around her neck between his teeth, pulling it open while his hands pulled the straps loose around her back. His eyes widening as her body suit fell open exposing her full creamy breasts. "God damn you have amazing tits." He growled, running his fingers under the curve of her tits. 

Lucky proudly grinned and grabbed both Jem's hands, guiding them back to her breasts letting him cup them in his big strong hands. Lucky let Jem get away with more touching than she would ever let any of her other regulars. Truth be told the first night she danced for Jem she wanted to take him up on his lucrative offer to let him fuck her, but she didn't want to be like the rest of the girls at the club who fucked their clients for more money. It was a dangerous road she didn't want to start down but it couldn't hurt if she fucked him for fun outside the club.

"Fuck, Lucky you got me so fuckin hard right now. I need to fuck you." Jem groan, his cock now rock hard as he massaged her tits and pinched her nipples between his nimble fingers. 

"I don't do this for just anyone but since you are my favorite customer I'll brake one rule." She stood up from Jem's lap and pulled loose the remaining straps on her bodysuit. 

Jem licked his lips as his eyes raked over her naked body. He started to pull down his pants when Lucky stopped him. "Oh no you keep him in your pants. That is one rule I will not brake in the club." 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lucky?" Jem's expression turned hard. 

"Don't worry baby, I'm still gonna take good care of you. Now place your hand palm up on your thigh, sticking up how many fingers you want to fuck me with." 

"Wait what?" 

"Make sure it's a close approximation of that big cock of yours." She grinned. 

Jem could see how serious she was, without taking his eyes off her he lifted up three of his thick knobby digits for her. Lucky sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at his hand and she could feel her wetness glistening between her thighs. 

"Sure you only wanna fuck my fingers? My dick is more than ready for the task and you know you would rather have my dick deep inside that juicy pussy of yours." 

"Well depending on how good you fuck me with those long thick fingers of yours. I'll let you come back to my place after my shift and fuck me any way you want." She lowered herself down onto his fingers. She was already dripping wet. 

"Fuck, Lucky." He groaned, watching as she lifted her body, circling her hips as she came back down, rubbing her clit against the heel of his hand. Her knee resting between his legs, softly rubbing against his rock hard cock. Her sweet scent filling his senses, making him feel he could come undone just from this. 

She let out a gasp as he curled his fingers inside her. His thumb working her clit in rough tight circles. Lucky wrapped her hands around the back of his neck holding herself steady as she worked her hips faster and harder against his hand. Her pussy throbbing around his fingers. 

"You better fuckin come." His voice was dark demanding, forcing a shudder through her entire body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the sight of her using his hand to get herself off was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. 

"Touch me." She softly moaned, needing to feel Jem's hands and mouth all over her body. 

Jem's free hand glided up her body between her breasts. His fingers rolling and pinching her aching nipples. He bent his head down to her neck, sucking and biting at her delicate flesh. Her whole body tensed around him, her screams filling the tiny room as she came hard around his fingers. 

Lucky stilled, her body limp against Jem's chest. "That was fuckin hot, Lucky." 

Lucky could barely form a coherent reply other than to say "meet me at my apartment in an hour."


	2. Hot Night in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins when Jem meets Lucky back at her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun writing these two. I could be persuaded into writing more with Jem and Lucky if you guys are liking them.

Lucky rushed home after her shift, stopping off at the drug store to pick up a box of condoms and a bottle of Jameson. She burst through her apartment door the heat from the hot summer night hitting her like a brick wall. "Fucking landlord." She cursed, realizing her landlord had found yet another excuse not to fix the AC in the building. She quickly ran around her four hundred square foot apartment opening all the windows and turning on the fan by her bed, trying to cool it off before Jem arrived.

She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower to rinse off the sweat and glitter from her shift. Lucky could feel her excitement about Jem coming over beginning to bubble over, especially after the amazing finger fuck he had given her at the club. If his fingers were that good she couldn't wait to see what he could do with his cock. She toweled off then slipped on a dark lacy blue thong and a white razor back tank before heading into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. 

She had just finished her first drink when she heard a knock on the door. She set her glass down then walked over to the door. Her heart pounding out of her chest as she reached for the knob. The moment Jem appeared from behind the door he was all over her, scooping her up into his strong arms. He kicked the door shut behind them then pressed Lucky up against the wall. 

Everything about him was rough, his mouth, the flecks of stubble on his chin and his hands and the way they needed her ass as they kissed. When they finally came up for air they were both breathless and panting. Jem reached into his pocket pulling out a thick wad of cash. Lucky looked down at the cash in his hand then grabbed the money and shoved it back into his pocket. 

"I don't fuck for money. I just didn't want to fuck you in the club because I wanted to take my time with you." 

"Then why didn't you invite me over sooner? I mean you leave my lap drenched after every dance, so I know you've wanted me since that first night at the club." A hand slipped under her tank, groping and pinching and her nipple.   
"Had to make sure you were worth it and you more than proved it tonight. Care for a drink?" She pushed him back then started towards the kitchen, feeling his eyes glued to her ass. 

Jem quickly followed behind her into the kitchen. Snaking his arms around her waist as she poured herself another glass of whiskey. Her body hummed with pleasure when she felt his hard on pressing into her lower back. 

"You're such a fucking tease." His breath hot against her neck. "Why is it so fuckin hot in here?" He asked noticing the sweat glistening over the top of her breasts. 

"My landlord is a lazy asshole and it taking his sweet ass time to fix the air conditioning." She turned to face him handing him a glass of whiskey. 

Jem took a sip, noticing the bucket of ice sitting on the counter an idea sprang to life. "You look like you could use a cool down." He swallowed down the rest of the amber liquid then slammed his glass down onto the counter. He grabbed the ice bucket and the bottle of Jameson then grabbed Lucky's hand and lead them back out to the living room and around the couch to her bed. He set the bucket down on the nightstand then walked around behind Lucky. Pulling her tank top over her head. "You have a hot fuckin body." He slid her thong off, letting it pool down to her feet. "Lay down on the bed." 

Lucky did as she was told and laid back on the bed. Her body already humming with excitement. Jem grabbed a piece of ice then joined Lucky on the bed. He started with her lips, running the cube along her lips then down her neck. The coldness against her hot skin forcing a breathy from Lucky. Jem slid the ice over her nipple, working it into a stiff little peak. He let the cube run down her belly. running his hands up and down her body, rubbing the cool water into her hot skin. 

He grabbed the bottle of Jameson and pulled off the top "open your mouth." He took a swig then leaned over Lucky, pouring a little of the cool liquor into her mouth. Licking up the bead of whiskey that was running down her chin. He took another swig giving Lucky another shot before he moved down the bed, settling between her legs. He poured a little of the whiskey into her belly button. Lucky tried to lie still as he sucked and licked up the liquid. 

Jem set the bottle down and grabbed another piece of ice, letting it melt down along her thigh and rubbing the water into skin. Taking a piece of ice he between his fingers he circled her clit, watching it melt. 

"Fuckkkk that feels good." She moaned, wrapping her hands around Jem's head. She spread her legs wider as Jem began working her with his tongue, lapping up her sweet juices. He reached for another ice cube, running it along her opening before using his finger to push it inside her and swirling it around. 

Lucky's body arched off the bed, her hands reaching up and groping and pinching at her tits. "God damn, Jemmm." She screamed. 

Jem grinned up at her as he grabbed another piece of ice continuing his bittersweet torture, Alternating the ice with his mouth. He could feel her body tensing but he wasn't ready to let her have her release just yet, not after all the relentless teasing she had put him through over the past couple months. He pulled away, smirking cockily when he heard her frustrated sigh at the lose of contact. 

Jem sat up pulling off his shirt then kicked off his boots before grabbing the bottle of Jameson again. Lucky sat up reaching her hand up, running it along the plains of his stomach. She already knew he had an amazing body but now seeing him without his shirt his body was almost God like. Jem pushed Lucky back down onto the bed then climbed off and pulled her closer to the edge before dropping down to his knees. Lucky watched eagerly as Jem poured a stream of whiskey down along her pussy. He greedily started licking and sucking off the alcohol. Sliding his tongue along her folds. 

"You taste so god damn good." He roared, pouring another stream of whiskey over her. This time working her clit with his tongue. He sucked her into his mouth, pulling and biting at it. 

Lucky's head began to spin, body writhing against Jem's mouth. Jem almost sent her off when he pushed three fingers inside her, pounding them in and out of her slick cunt. Twisting them around until finding her sweet spot. Lucky reached down and up her nails into Jem's shoulders.

"Making me come, Jem. Making me fucking come." She whimpered. 

Jem flashed her a sexy wink before diving back into pussy, sucking harder on her throbbing clit while curling his fingers inside her. Changing his rhythm working his fingers up and down inside her, until she finally came screaming his name. Her juices dripping down Jem's hand and chin. Jem crawled on top of her, his mouth meeting hers. She groaned tasting herself on his lips as she worked her tongue into his mouth. 

"Do you have any condoms?" 

"In the nightstand." 

Jem stood up and pulled off his pants and boxers. His erection springing free. Lucky bit her lip when she saw how big and thick he was. She knew his was a big boy but damn he was even bigger than she had imagined. Jem opened the drawer and pulled out the fresh box of condoms. 

"Let me." Lucky grabbed the foil packet from Jem's hand and ripped it open. She sat up putting the condom into her mouth then bend down and worked the condom over his hard length, gently sucking it as she pulled away. 

"Such a fuckin dirty girl." He slid his hand through her hair, pulling her head back. "Gonna put that mouth to good use later, but for now get on all fours." 

Lucky turned around getting on her knees, shimming her ass for Jem. He was definitely proving to be a lot of fun. Without warning he grabs her filling her in one giant thrust, crying out in unison as he stretches her open. "Fuck you're tight," grunting as he begins to pound into her. 

His thickness thrusting deep inside Lucky is mind blowing compared to his fingers and his tongue. She pushes back against Jem, meeting his every thrust. His hand rears back, slamming down on Lucky's ass. Her body purring in ecstasy. "Do it again and harder." She purred. 

"So fuckin dirty." Jem roars, smacking her ass again this time leave a red hand print. 

"Fuck yes." Lucky screamed as his hand came down again and again. 

Jem reached his hand up, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulled her head back hard. His body pressed against hers, teeth biting her the tender flesh of her neck. Jem reach his free hand between them, thumb circling her tight little pink hole before pushing it inside her tight ass. He paused letting her adjust him.   
"Mmmmm we can have more fun with that during round two." She purred.

"You're so fuckin hot." Jem found his rhythm, working his thumb in and out of Lucky's ass while he pounded harder into her slick cunt and it's not long before he has her screaming his name and coming all over his cock. But he doesn't stop, relentlessly pounding harder and faster into her. Coaxing another orgasm out of her before he comes with a roar. 

Jem collapses onto the bed, pulling Lucky into his arms. They laid their quiet for a moment, catching their breath. The sweat beading down their bodies. "That was fucking amazing." Lucky purred, finally braking the silence. 

"That was a mighty fine fuck, Lucky." Jem climbed off the bed, pulling Lucky with him "now for a shower." He lead them into her tiny bathroom, helping Lucky into the tub. He swung the shower curtain along the rod then turned on the water. Lucky gasped when the freezing cold water hit her but after a moment it started to feel good against her hot flesh. Jem stood behind her, hands trailing along her body, his cock already getting hard again. His hand slipped between her legs his middle finger ghosting over her clit. 

Lucky slapped his hand away then turned around to face him "now it's my turn to make you feel good." She murmured, dropping down to her knees. She licked her lips before flicking her tongue along the edge of his head. Licking him over and over like a lolly pop. She started slow taking him in her mouth inch by delicious inch, swirling her tongue along his length with each pass up. She wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing and jerking in rhythm with her mouth. 

Jem gathered her hair in his hand so he can watch. He runs his fingers along her hollowed cheek, feeling himself in her mouth. He tugs at her hair when she finds his sweet spot. Head bobbing, tongue swirling around his cock and it's not long before he's thrusting himself into her. His body beginning to tense around her, cock throbbing in her mouth his pearly white liquid squirting into her mouth. 

He pulls her up off her feet spinning her around and pressing her against the shower wall, body pressed tight against her. Breath hot against her ear "I'm gonna have so much fun with you, sweetheart."


End file.
